


Briar [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Twisted Princesses - Jeftoon01
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Deathfic, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: It was an accident.Podfic of the story by ChokolatteJedi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Briar [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Briar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100942) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



## Briar

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/briar.mp3)  
  
|  | 8:01  
  
| 3.67MB


End file.
